Quizá
by Coqito
Summary: Ron y Hermione ya se han casado y viven juntos. Todo parece ir bien, pero algo obligará a Hermione a plantearse si debe... [[R&Hr 100]] R&R!


Esta es la primera historia que publico, así que no seáis muy crueles, por favor. Respecto al siguiente capítulo, lamento decir que no tendré tiempo de escribirlo hasta, al menos, finales de agosto o principios de septiembre. El motivo es que me voy de vacaciones a una playa sin conexión. Agradezco mucho las críticas constructivas P.

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen los personajes, solo la imaginación de la pequeña trama

-o-

El mar azotaba con una fuerza devastadora las rocas de la cosa de Portreath, en el sur de Inglaterra. El constante viento que había arreciado durante la noche y se había esfumado durante varias horas parecía querer barrer, esta vez, todos los árboles cercanos a su paso. Y la luz del sol, como cada mañana, comenzaba a penetrar dentro de una humilde casita de dos plantas, medianamente resguardada de la ira del aire.

Situada entre un espeso bosque del acantilado, la casa presumía de vistas, no solo hacia el mar, sino también hacia un pequeño recodo donde yacía un extraño lago. A la vista de los muggles, el terreno era simplemente un llano de verde hierba donde los ganaderos probablemente llevasen a sus vacas para pastar. Pero a los ojos de cualquier mago, el lugar era sencillamente un paraíso.

Tras su boda, Ron y Hermione habían decidido emprender un viaje por las costas inglesas con el fin de encontrar un lugar donde emplazar su nueva casa. Un par de hechizos bastaron para restaurar la antigua casa que yacía abandonada en un lugar tan mágico. Transcurridos unos meses, la pareja pudo declarar que su nuevo hogar ya contaba con todo lo necesario; para Hermione, unas cuantas estanterías de madera de roble, y para el pelirrojo, una nevera y comida.

El único detalle que faltaba por perfeccionar ahora en la casa era proveer de unas cortinas tupidas a las ventanas, por las que cada mañana irrumpía sin permiso una luz que obligaba a Hermione a abrir los ojos, y a su marido a esconder la cabeza bajo la almohada. Como en ese instante.

"Debe de ser muy temprano", pensó. Se enderezó en la cama y observó a Ron, sonriendo. Para despertarle hacía falta una araña muy grande. Sin embargo disfrutaba con la visión del pelirrojo dormido, así que permaneció quieta unos instantes, tan solo comprobando que iba a seguir respirando cuando ella saliera de la habitación. Después se acercó al borde de la cama y, poniéndose en pie de puntillas, encajó la puerta del cuarto tras ella y se dirigió a la cocina. Un buen vaso de leche fría le ayudaba a despertarse del todo. Lo sirvió lentamente, reflexionando acerca de dónde le resultaría más placentero bebérselo. Finalmente decidió tomarlo en el banco del jardín. Otra de las cosas que había aprendido a apreciar desde que vivía allí era la sensación de serenidad que le producía el frío de las gotas de rocío, que se acumulaban sobre el inmaculado césped cuyo tacto mullido podía ser equiparado con el de una alfombra de lana.

Paseó por el jardín, descalza, hasta alcanzar el banco y sentarse en el borde. Con una mano agarraba el vaso de leche y con la otra se frotaba el brazo contrario, donde los pelos se le habían puesto de punta debido a la gélida brisa. Por sus pensamientos rondaba una idea que le causaba el mismo efecto. ¿Perdería a Ron si le contase su secreto¿Estaba preparado emocionalmente para lo que implicaba¿Se destruiría en un momento la pacífica relación que habían sobrellevado desde que aclararon sus sentimientos? Hermione sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro y se concentró en apurar su vaso de leche. Si lo hubiera expuesto unos minutos más, habría obtenido un rico pero inconveniente polo de leche. Siguió estirando los pies mientras tocaba ligeramente la hierba.

De repente sintió que algo le rozaba el cuello muy suavemente, y el vidrio se escurrió entre sus dedos para culminar en el suelo. Eran los labios de Ron, que tenían la poderosa cualidad de aflojar a la pobre chica cuando se posaban allí.

-¿Ron?-preguntó, extrañada porque su esposo se hubiese despertado tan pronto.

-Quería abrazarte mientras estaba durmiendo… pero me encontré con un cruel abandono por tu parte-gruñó él.

-¿Cruel abandono?-Hermione rió ante la ocurrencia y apartó el cuello hacia un lado, acariciándose el sitio donde la había besado.

Ron rodeó la parte trasera del asiento de piedra y se desplomó al lado de Hermione mientras ella subía los pies y se acurrucaba junto a él. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y cerró los ojos. Sabía lo que Ron pretendía; ahora iba a entrelazar una de sus manos con la suya y juguetear con sus dedos. La predicción se cumplió y Hermione soltó una pequeña risa en voz baja, aunque la suficiente para que, en aquella mañana solitaria, su marido pudiera escucharla.

-¿De qué te ríes?-le inquirió, divertido.

-Eres muy predecible algunas veces, sólo eso.

Ron frunció el entrecejo, tomándose el comentario equivocadamente como algo serio. La voz de Hermione le devolvió a la realidad.

-Hueles a mí con esta camiseta.

-Es la que me quitaste antes de ayer para dormir¿te acuerdas?

Hermione asintió y abrió los ojos, buscando el contacto con los de Ron. Inmediatamente se produjo. La chica sonrió.

-Me gusta que huelas a mí.

-A mí también me gusta oler a ti-replicó el pelirrojo con entusiasmo.

-Esto parece un diálogo de besugos-dictaminó Hermione, a la vez Ron profería una carcajada.

Retornaron al anterior silencio y postura. No contaron el tiempo que llevaban allí –probablemente cerca de una hora- pero a ambos les pareció suficiente cuando Hermione comenzó a tiritar. Ron la cogió cuidadosamente en brazos. Afortunadamente era un peso pluma fácil de transportar. En menos de un minuto reposaban sobre la cama, mirándose.

-¿Me quieres?-la inquisición brotó de la boca de Hermione casi como una súplica, y el pelirrojo la examinó sobresaltado.

-Más que a nada en el mundo. ¿Qué te hace pensar lo contrario?

La castaña le dio la espalda y pronunció con voz queda:

-Tengo algo que contarte…


End file.
